Forum:Buggy and Alvida Alliance
So here's the thing the one piece wiki might very well be the best source of information on one piece out there but there's still things that don't add up like why is there a page of the buggy and alvida alliance it's been around for quite some time and that don't see why their alliance should have their own page while the other are just listed in the pirate alliance page, I'm coming quite often on this wiki I contribute sometimes but there's no meaning in doing something for it to be removed afterward, this is the reason why I'm posting this. Here's the matter - the alvida pirates are kinda no more so there should be the little signs by pepokko and co's name like coby, aside from alvida which seemed to be a one woman crew when she met with buggy the others don't seem to be around anymore. - for the buggy pirates the acrobatic fuwas and the other group should not be in the template but like with the beasts pirates or the new fishman pirate there sould be a paragraph under the charachter template to speak about them. I don't even know if the buggy pirates are active since to me it seems like they have integrated themselves in the pirate dispatch organization, the proof is during the meeting brandnew doesn't speak of buggy as captain of the buggy pirates but as the leader og the buggy's delivery -and aside from misinformation what is the use of those unamed characters in the template, they are minor characters, if we put them then why don't put all the other that might have speak or participated in the story while not being relevant like the unamed citizens in mock town and such, it's the same for the guys from the smile factory in the donquihote pirates, if you're a newbie on this wiki sometime you look at the template and just wonder what the hell So to sum up as far as the story goes there has been no talk of the alvida pirates or buggy pirates since the timeskip, for exemple if crocodile came up with a new crew would you put his new crewmate in the baroque works organization ? nope I don't think so, so rather than going and make the changes myself so that someone come right after to delete I prefer to discuss it to know why such abnormalities have been around for so long ? (don't mean to act like a smart ass the work that has been done by all ppl contributing to this wiki is near perfect and thus wwhen you are so near it why not aim for it: perfection that is) 11:59, January 29, 2016 (UTC)an op wiki lover 11:59, January 29, 2016 (UTC) The name of the alliance was revealed in a databook, while other alliances like Straw Hat and Heart Alliance have no official name. I'm not a big fan of the page either, but that's why it's there 15:59, January 29, 2016 (UTC)